Family Crest
Walkthrough Start 1. Go to the fenced off area south-east of Varrock's eastern bank (along the most eastern walls of Varrock) and speak to Dimintheis, who is located in his home (look for the Quest symbol). Ask him why a Nobleman like himself lives in such a dump. He will inform you that he cannot take back his estate without his family crest which his sons took when they left. He will ask you to locate his sons and the crest. 2. Travel to Camelot ''' head south into '''Catherby and '''speak to '''Caleb the chef, '''North of the bank. He will inform you that his brothers and him accidently shattered the crest into 3 parts and each of them ended up with 1 piece. Caleb will give you his piece in exchange for a: Bass, Salmon, Shrimp, Swordfish, and Tuna. Give him these cooked fish and in return he will give you his piece of the crest. Speak to him again before leaving and he will give you the location of the second brother, who lives in '''Al-Kharid 3. Speak to the Gem Traders '''in Al-Kharid - Located just north of the Scimatar shop - and tell him you are seeking a man by the name of Avan Fitzharmon. He will instruct you to speak to the man wearing the yellow cape wandering around the '''Al-Kharid mining pit entrance - Located directly north of the Gem Trader. 4. Head north to the mine and speak to Avan (the man in the''' yellow cape') and he will inform you that you may have his piece of the crest in exchange for a "Perfect" necklace and a "Perfect" ring. He will then direct you to a dwarf named '"Boot"' who knows where the Perfect Gold Ore is located. 5. Enter the Dwarven Mine , located beneath the city of Falador , and speak to Boot - Located in the far western corner of the mine. He will tell you that for the finest gold ore you must head to an underground ruin near Witchhaven 6. Go to Witchaven - Located south-east of Ardougne - and descend the old ruin entrance to the west of the village. Run past the Hobs and Ogres until you reach a locked chamber. To unlock the door pull the levers in this specific order: #Northern Wall - Up #Southern Room - Up #Northern Wall (again) - Down #Norther Room - Up #Leave the northern room and pull the lever on the Northern Wall - Up #Southern Room - Down 7. Once the door is unlocked you may enter the chamber and mine 2 Perfect gold ore 8. Return to Al-Kharid, smelt the bars in the city's furnace (Western wall) to get 2 Perfect Gold Bars. Use the bars and rubies with the Necklace Moulds and Ring Moulds in the furnace to obtain the "Perfect" jewellery. Return to Avan and collect the second crest piece. 9. Go to the second floor of the Jolly Boar Inn - Located North-East of Varrock, near the lumber yard - you will find Jonathon. He will not make much sense when you speak to him. Use the Anti-Poison to cure him and he will inform you that a demon named Chronozon has stolen his crest piece. He will then instruct you that in order to kill Chronozon you must cast all 4 of the blast spells on him. '''Prepare yourself for battle.' 10. Go down the trapdown located just south of the Edgeville bank. Head north until you reach a gate (on your right). Go through the gate, and keep going until you see a gate just north of the path. Enter the gate (beware, this is now "wilderness"). Head north-west passed the Chaos Druids, open the gate and head west passed the Giant Skeletons. Avoid the black demons and poison spiders and proceed south. There you will find Chronozon. 11. Attack Chronozon. Make sure before killing him you cast all 4 elemental blast spells. Once you kill him pick up the third crest piece and leave. 12. Use all 3 pieces together to repair the crest and return it to Dimintheis for your reward. '' Reward Notes: ''After recieving the Gauntlets, you may have them enchanted by speaking to one of the 3 brothers. Cooking Gauntlets - Caleb the Chef at Gertrude's Home - Decreased chance of burning food Goldsmith Gauntlets -'' Avan at the Al-Kharid Mine ''- Additional 33.2 Smithing Experience while smithing gold bars 'Chaos Gauntlets '- Jonathon at the Jolly Boar Inn - Increases the maximum damage from bolt spells by 3 (Meaning the max hit of fire bolt increases from 12 to 15) Category:Quests